disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Legacy Collection/Goofy: All His Misadventures
Goofy: All His Misadventures is a multi-disc Blu-ray set centered around Goofy, containing 50 shorts starring him: 46 regular shorts from 1939 to 1961, two educational shorts from 1965, a half-hour featurette from 1987, and his most recent short from 2007. It is one of five sets to be released in the second wave of the Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * Goofy and Wilbur (1939) * Goofy's Glider (1940) * Baggage Buster (1941) * The Art of Skiing (1941) * The Art of Self Defense (1941) * How to Play Baseball (1942) * The Olympic Champ (1942) * How to Swim (1942) * How to Fish (1942) * Victory Vehicles (1943; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * How to Be a Sailor (1944) * How to Play Golf (1944) * How to Play Football (1944) * Tiger Trouble (1945) * African Diary (1945; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Californy'er Bust! (1945; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Hockey Homicide (1945) * A Knight for a Day (1946) * Double Dribble (1946) * Foul Hunting (1947) * They're Off (1948) * The Big Wash (1948) * Tennis Racquet (1949) * Goofy Gymastics (1949) Disc 2 * Motor Mania (1950) * Hold That Pose (1950) * Lion Down (1951) * Home Made Home (1951) * Cold War (1951) * Tomorrow We Diet! (1951) * Get Rich Quick (1951; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Fathers Are People (1951) * No Smoking (1951; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Father's Lion (1952) * Hello Aloha (1952) * Man's Best Friend (1952) * Two-Gun Goofy (1952) * Teachers Are People (1952; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Two Weeks Vacation (1952) * How to Be a Detective (1952; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Father's Day Off (1953) * For Whom the Bulls Toil (1953; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Father's Week-End (1953) * How to Dance (1953) * How to Sleep (1953) * Aquamania (1961) * Freewayphobia (1965) * Goofy's Freeway Troubles (1965) * Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) Bonus features * "The Life and Times of the Goof" (documentary on everything Goofy; from his origins, the launch of his own short series, his evolution, the voice actors behind him, and his animators) * Storyboards for various shorts ** Goofy's Glider ** Baggage Buster ** The Art of Skiing ** The Art of Self Defense ** How to Play Baseball ** The Olympic Champ ** How to Swim ** How to Fish ** Victory Vehicles ** How to Be a Sailor ** How to Play Golf ** How to Play Football ** Tiger Trouble ** The Big Wash ** Tomorrow We Diet! ** No Smoking ** Father's Day Off ** For Whom the Bulls Toil ** How to Hook Up Your Home Theater * Galleries ** Background paintings ** Cel setups ** Miscellaneous animation drawings ** Posters ** Publicity ** Goofy on Paper * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** Goofy and Wilbur (J.B. Kaufman) ** Goofy's Glider (Dave Bossert) ** The Art of Skiing (Michael Barrier; archival audio by Jack Kinney) ** How to Play Baseball (Dave Bossert) ** How to Swim (Michael Barrier) ** Victory Vehicles (Greg Ehrbar) ** How to Play Golf (John Canemaker and Michael Barrier) ** How to Play Football (Thad Komorowski and Jerry Beck) ** Hockey Homicide (Devon Baxter and Michael Barrier) ** Goofy Gymnastics (Leonard Maltin) ** Motor Mania (Michael Barrier; archival audio by Jack Kinney) ** No Smoking (Jim Korkis) ** Two Weeks Vacation (Jerry Beck) ** For Whom the Bulls Toil (John Canemaker) ** How to Sleep (Mark Kausler) ** Freewayphobia (Jim Korkis) ** Sport Goofy in Soccermania (David Gerstein) ** How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (Andreas Deja) * Animation drafts for various shorts ** Goofy and Wilbur ** Hockey Homicide * Music-only tracks for various shorts ** Goofy and Wilbur ** Goofy's Glider ** Victory Vehicles ** How to Play Football ** A Knight for a Day ** The Big Wash ** Goofy Gymnastics ** Fathers Are People * Featurettes and interviews ** "The Man Behind the Goof: Pinto Colvig" ** "The Essential Goof" ** "A Conversation with Goofy's Voice: Bill Farmer" * Two individual segments of The Reluctant Dragon and ''Saludos Amigos'' ** How to Ride a Horse (1941, 1950) ** El Gaucho Goofy (1942/1943, 1955) * Three episodes of the Disneyland/''Walt Disney Presents'' anthology series ** "The Goofy Success Story" ** "The Goofy Sports Story" ** "The Goofy Adventure Story" * Bonus Mickey MouseWorks/''House of Mouse'' shorts ** "Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe" ** "Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing" ** "How to Be a Waiter" ** "How to Haunt a House" ** "How to Take Care of Your Yard" ** "How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" * Checkin' In with Goofy (2011) * Alternate opening title sequences Pack-in material * Lithographs ** How to Play Baseball background painting ** Goofy character model sheet * Posters ** The Art of Skiing theatrical poster ** How to Be a Sailor theatrical poster * "The Goofy Success Story" replica Little Golden Book * Victory Vehicles "Hop on Your Pogo Stick" sheet music * "Goofy's TV Spectacular" replica CD Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Windowboxed Fullscreen (1.37:1) * Widescreen (1.78:1 (How to Hook Up Your Home Theater)) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 (1939-1965) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (How to Hook Up Your Home Theater) ** Commentaries: Dolby Digital 1.0, Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Music-only tracks: DTS-HD High-Resolution Audio 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection